


Finger Sandwich?

by Edies_Horny_Crown



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cum Play, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Multi, The Finger Sandwich, Threesome - F/F/M, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edies_Horny_Crown/pseuds/Edies_Horny_Crown
Summary: Following a work tradition, Byleth, with the help of her roommate, Dedue, hosts a dinner for her boss, the CEO of Seir Operating Systems (SeirOS), Rhea, in hopes of securing a promotion. When the evening quickly goes sideways, the two come up with a creative solution to turn things around.FE3H Prompts:Polyship Week Day 7 - TraditionsRhealeth Week Day 7 - Free Day (Modern AU)
Relationships: Dedue Molinaro & Rhea, Dedue Molinaro/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit l Byleth/ Rhea/ Dedue Molinaro, My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Kudos: 16
Collections: FE3H Polyship Week





	Finger Sandwich?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my second fic and my first event piece. It's also my first attempt at writing a threesome, which was so much more difficult than I imagined. I hope you like it :) Leave a comment below to let me know what you think.

Leaning in to the mirror, Byleth applied her mascara with a slow, steady pull. She had to look perfect. Tonight had to be perfect. Her promotion positively depended on impressing her boss, Rhea, the CEO of Seir Operating Systems. Satisfied with her makeup, the young woman adjusted her hair, pulling it tighter and rebinding it into a bun, this time allowing a few strands to hang loose, tendrils of green framing her soft, angular cheekbones. The updo accentuated her long, graceful neck which, along with her towering heels, further emphasized Byleth’s height. She stood just short of six feet (1.83m) tall that evening – high enough to look Rhea in her eyes.

_“Never make it easier for a man to look down on you,” Rhea would say._

Stepping back and examining her appearance, a frown contorted her face as she tugged at the hem of her slim, black dress in agitation. The garment had shrunk in the most tragically ill-timed laundry mishap of her life. Desperately trying to stretch it even a hair, Byleth pulled as hard as she could, short of breaking the straps or spilling her breasts out the top.

_It’ll be fine. As long as I don’t bend over. Or crouch. Or walk too fast._

Sighing in defeat, she gave up, calling to her roommate in the kitchen,

“D, is the food almost done?”

She heard his response echo through the hallway a moment later.

“You can’t rush culinary perfection, By!”

Byleth stomped across the apartment to the kitchen, delicious aromas flooding her nose and causing her to temporarily forget her frustrations, halting her in her tracks. Once her mind rebooted, she completed her short trek, waiting for the bear of a man to face her:

“No, but I can rush you! Rhea is supposed to be here any minute!”

Dedue, bending to peek into the blazing oven, smiled to himself.

_Damn, I’m good._

Standing and wiping the sweat from his brow, he turned to the exasperated woman:

“Well, aren’t you a sexy, sexy giraffe?” He scanned up and down her long legs.

“Says Chef Santa Claus,” Byleth retorted, with playful sarcasm.

“You know you love my beard,” the hulking man teased, as he cupped his hands under her ass, lifting her off the ground as easily as one would breathe.

Byleth did love Dedue’s beard. She’d met him at university nearly five years ago and they became friends over shared taste in metal music, good booze, and existential dread. While they never denied that they found each other attractive, they’d never been more than friends, and they probably never would be – their current arrangement worked well for them, just hot, always available, no-strings-attached sex. This system had kicked off only a year ago, when his beard had grown in. That was the first time their friendship began to include… _benefits_. That beard made her _feel_ things. She chalked it up to primal sexual instinct and, looking down at him, built like a heavyweight cage fighter, and in a cutoff band T and tight, ripped jeans, she could feel her urges returning. She mentally shut that down.

_No dick now, Byleth. Tonight is too important._

“Oh my god, put me down! Not right now! We nail this dinner, I get the promotion, and I’ll ride your beard later,” she twisted the end of his beard promiscuously as she said this, eliciting a beaming smile from the man attached to it.

Returning her to the ground, he crossed back to the stove, ensuring the meal was progressing properly.

“I still don’t see the point of this, By. You work your ass off. You deserve that promotion without all… _this_ ,” he motioned to the food, her dress, and the expertly laid table, cold appetizers already plated.

“It’s _tradition_. Everyone at SeirOS hosts the CEO for dinner when a promotion opens up. The best host always gets the job.”

Dedue stared straight-faced, unconvined,

“Kissing your boss’s ass isn’t tradition, By, it’s foreplay.”

Conceding his point, she strode away to check that everything was still in order,

“Let’s just do this, D. It’s important to me.”

Dedue laughed heartily, “I know, By, I won’t let you down.”

As Byleth picked her phone off the table to check the time, the doorbell sounded. Already on edge, the tone caused her to startle. Dedue stepped into the dining room, wiping his hands with a towel:

“That her?”

“Yep. Right on time,” Byleth replied nervously.

The two approached the door and, as Byleth reached for the door knob, she remembered the last, unchecked detail.

“Go fucking change!” She slapped Dedue’s chest urgently.

The man quickly bolted down the hall. Byleth could hear him rummaging through his bedroom before poking his head back into the hallway, whispering loudly, so as not to be heard by their guest.

“I can’t find my suit!”

“Are you fucking kidding me, D!” Byleth kept the same careful volume as the man jogged back towards her.

“I don’t know what to tell you, By, it’s not in there.”

Pausing in thought, she suddenly remembered she’d had the suit cleaned and pressed.

“My closet, it’s in m—“

The doorbell rang again. If she didn’t open the door now she’d look like an idiot, or worse, Rhea might leave.

“Ok, ok, we’ll greet her, I’ll introduce you, and then I’ll excuse you to go change.”

The two nodded in agreement, opening the door.

Rhea’s ethereal visage stood before them. Wearing a draped, backless dress, in blinding white, she truly appeared as a goddess in the flesh. Byleth, momentarily speechless, snapped back to her senses with a gentle elbow from Dedue.

“Come in, Rhea, welcome to our home!”

Rhea glided over the threshold with a radiant smile, surveying the apartment with a sweep of her head. Byleth hoped it was to her liking. While the shared apartment was larger than most, it still didn’t compare to some of those owned by her coworkers, many with large trust funds, and it certainly didn’t compare to Rhea’s multimillion dollar penthouse.

“Who is this?” she said, facing the nearly seven foot man, who looked like he’d be at home on the set of Thor 4.

“This is my roommate, Dedue, he prepared the amazing meal for this evening. He was just on his way to change into something more appropriate.”

Rhea sized the man up, “Nonsense. This look suits you, don’t change on my account.”

“As you please, Ms..?” Dedue cut his question short, unsure of his guest’s surname.

“Just Rhea is fine, thank you.”

Dedue grinned, pearly white teeth glinting from his nearly-as-white beard, and nodded in reply.

Pleased that Rhea seemed content, or not unimpressed at the least, Byleth mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

“Dedue, would you show Rhea to the sitting area, please?”

“Of course.”

Byleth turned towards the kitchen, “Rhea would you like a glass of wine? Red, white?”

“Red would be lovely, thank you.”

Nodding in confirmation, Byleth headed for the wine rack.

As she pulled a crystal goblet from the oak cabinet overhead, sitting it on the countertop, she smiled.

_So far, so good. You’ve got this, Byleth. This promotion will be yours._

Pouring the crimson spirit, Byleth started toward the living room. She could hear Dedue and Rhea animatedly talking about his position as executive chef at the new restaurant downtown, Azure Moon:

“I’ve been meaning to try that place, I’ve heard only good things.”

“Not to brag, but you’d definitely be missing out if you didn’t,” Dedue blithely boasted, and the two shared a laugh.

Passing through the entryway, Byleth could see Rhea sitting on the leather sectional, hands folded neatly in her lap. Dedue sat opposite her in the large recliner chair. As she approached, extending the drink to Rhea, she felt the heel of her shoe give way, violently stumbling, and audibly cursing as she fell. Dedue sprung from the chair, managing to catch her elbow, keeping her upright, but could only watch helplessly as the wine sloshed from the goblet, darkening the front of Rhea’s gown.

“NOOO! No, no, no! I’m so sorry!” Byleth screeched, and kicked her busted heels to the side, rushing to aid Rhea, “I’m such a klutz, let me help you.”

Rhea reached out a gentle hand, trying to ease the mind of the distressed young woman, “Byleth, calm down, it’s ok. It wasn’t your fault. Just show me where the bathroom is.”

Byleth led her boss down the hall, attempting to hold back tears.

_Everything is ruined._

Leading her into the bathroom, Byleth offered Rhea a towel and another apology.

“Seriously, Byleth, you don’t need to apologize, I promise.”

Byleth solemnly nodded, she was certain the woman was just trying to be nice.

“I’ll go look for something to get the stain out,” Byleth muttered dismally, as she closed the door behind her.

Heading for the broom closet, she was intercepted by Dedue, stain remover already in hand. Tilting her chin up with a large thumb, his heart broke, seeing how overwhelmed she was, struggling not to break down.

“By, please don’t cry. The night’s not ruined, Rhea isn’t mad,” pulling her into a bear hug, the dejected woman rested her face on his broad chest. He could feel small tear stains forming on his shirt.

“She’s probably just being nice, D. No one wants a clumsy, fucking idiot like me working at their company.”

“By, it was an accident, and if she can’t accept that then she doesn’t deserve you at her company.”

“But, I’ve worked so _hard_ for this, at being her assistant. I _want_ to work at her company. You know she’s like, my idol.”

Dedue, gears turning, offered only one, last-ditch solution, “… you could offer her a finger sandwich.”

Byleth, craned her neck back, an inquisitive cast in her eye, “I don’t think appetizers are going to fix this, D.”

“No, By, offer her a _finger sandwich_.”

Realizing his implication, Byleth shoved him in defiance, though, for all her strength, the man was a wall, and she mostly just staggered backwards.

“Are you fucking insane? We can’t do that!”

“Why not? You saw the way she looked at me earlier, and she was definitely checking out your ass in that dress.”

Blushing bright pink, Byleth bashfully stammered out, “sh-she was not!”

“Uh, yeah, she was. When you went to get the wine? She loved watching you leave, if you know what I mean,” Dedue’s eyebrows danced up and down to stress the innuendo, “she was praying your ass would pop out of there.”

“I doubt that’s why, D, and we still can’t, she’s my boss.”

“I’m telling you she’d be into it. Don’t you want that promotion?” his voice lilted at the end, trying to goad Byleth into acquiescing.

“Yes, I want the promotion, but no, we’re not doing that.”

Ten minutes later, Byleth and Dedue stood patiently outside the bathroom. Byleth face-palmed her hanging head,

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

“This will work, By.”

“It better, or work is going to be real awkward Monday, if I still have a job.”

Dedue turned to walk away, “I’ll meet you in there, you know the plan.”

Watching the man retreat down the hallway, Byleth turned, hesitating, to reconsider the choice she was about to make, and knocked on the bathroom door.

“Rhea, is it ok if I open the door?”

Rhea’s response was to immediately open the door herself, standing inside the lit doorway, smiling.

“I couldn’t find any stain remover, I’m sorry,” Byleth lied.

“Oh, that’s ok dear, it’s just an old dress.”

Byleth suppressed the doubtful expression she was tempted to make:

_That dress probably costs like three of my paychecks._

“Well, I’m still sorry anyway… Would you like a – a finger sandwich?”

“That sounds wonderful, thank you,” Rhea stepped from the bathroom, turning to head back towards the living room.

“No, this way,” Byleth gently took Rhea by the hand steering her to the other end of the dark apartment, not bothering to flick on the lights as they bee-lined for a doorway spilling faint light into the hall.

“You’re not going to murder me, are you?” Rhea joked, laughing melodically.

Byleth laughed nervously, “ha, ha, ha, of course not.”

Dragging Rhea through the door, she lightly pushed her the last couple feet, preventing her from making a quick exit.

“Wait here one minute,” Byleth clicked the door shut behind her, leaving Rhea in her dimly lit bedroom. A shirtless Dedue stood waiting in the hallway:

“No turning back now, are you ready?”

“It was too late as soon as I offered her the sandwich, now unzip me,” Byleth presented her back, pulling her hair free from its binding and shaking it loose. 

Cracking the door, Byleth remained hidden behind it, fear temporarily immobilizing her legs. Breathing deeply, she primed herself and entered the room to see Rhea waiting quietly next to the freshly made bed. Alerted to Byleth’s presence by the creaking door, Rhea snapped to attention:

“Is there any reason we’re eating in your bedroom?”

“You could say that..,” Byleth answered, slowly swaggering towards her boss, with swaying, sweeping steps, dragging the tips of her toes on the plush carpet.

Placing her hands on either side of Rhea's arms, Byleth rotated the woman, standing between her and the bed. Staring straight into Rhea’s eyes, Byleth slid the straps of her little black dress from her shoulders, allowing it to fall to her feet. Still locking eyes, Byleth waited for her boss to freak out, to scream, to hit her, to… anything really – but she didn’t. She gazed at Byleth’s face a moment longer, then permitted her eyes to wander over her gloriously naked body, following her curves with admiration, lingering at the softest ones.

As Rhea reached out to run her hand along her assistant’s hip, Byleth pushed forward, pressing her toned body against her own. Rhea was speechless in the best way possible. Byleth was a stunning woman and, in the darkest hours of the night, Rhea would often _indulge_ herself – and her lower regions – wondering what her assistant looked like naked, though she would never have admitted it. As the young woman looped her arms around her neck, Rhea felt another presence close in from behind, hot skin and sculpted abs warming her back. Visual confirmation wasn’t necessary: a man the size of Dedue wasn’t getting mistaken for anyone else. Feeling two strong hands on her ass and breasts, one delicate hand tracing the curve of her ribs, and one reaching between her thighs, Rhea flushed with excitement.

_There’s definitely fingers, and this is going to be a hell of a sandwich._

Reaching to her own shoulders, hooking nimble fingers under the tops of her sleeves, Rhea too, allowed her dress to descend to her feet. Wearing nothing beneath but a scanty white thong, it was Rhea’s turn to bask in the wordless adoration of her partners, their fingers exploring her skin with enthusiastic interest. As Byleth brought her lips to hers, Rhea closed her eyes, preferring to be surprised by what came next.

Feeling Rhea’s lips part, Byleth slipped her tongue into her mouth, tasting her boss’s agile tongue, and pulled the woman tighter to her body, reaching around to grab her with both hands.

_Rhea’s ass is THICC._

Passionately kissing – and now smiling at her handfuls – Byleth shifted her hands underneath Rhea’s ass and lifted, prompting Rhea to wrap her legs around her waist. Their kiss broken, Byleth took a swollen nipple between her lips, sucking and massaging with her eager tongue. Rhea threw her head back, a moan escaping her throat, and tangled her fingers in Byleth’s lustrous, verdant hair. Still suckling, Byleth waited for Dedue to initiate the next step of their plan.

Wrapping his herculean arms around both women, Dedue cupped Byleth’s ass, hoisting both her, and their new lover, from the ground. Byleth folded her legs over his hips, feeling his jeans dig into her soft inner thighs from the weight of her own passenger. She giggled at Rhea, the woman looking down in astonishment, now many feet higher than she was accustomed, and trapped between her hosts. For a moment, the three remained planted there, a knotted monolith of lust and anticipation, before Dedue carried the two women to bed, laying them gently on the sheets, as they resumed hungrily devouring each other.

The man stood back, taking a minute to appreciate what was about to happen. He ogled the gorgeous women, their legs braided, lips impatiently colliding between shaky breaths.

_Life is so fucking good._

Sliding into the bed, Dedue pressed his lips between Rhea’s shoulder blades, causing a shiver of pleasure to shoot down her spine, which his kisses followed to her nearly spherical ass.

Byleth mirrored Dedue’s movement, tracking her lips down Rhea’s long neck, between her supple breasts, slowing as she reached her abdomen, as Rhea arched her back in delight at Byleth’s warm, damp kisses. Arriving at the softest skin just below her belly button, Byleth took Rhea’s thong between her teeth, slowly working it down her thighs, over her wet labia. Rhea let out a small gasp as Byleth’s breath swept through her swelling folds, and as Dedue’s beard tickled the backs of her thighs, his teeth also working to strip the last scrap of clothing from her body.

Rolling onto her back, Rhea lifted her shapely legs, pointing them skyward, and allowed her lovers to liberate her from the thin cotton, as it cleared the tips of her toes. Bringing her legs back down, she watched in aroused curiosity as the two magnificent beings kneeling on either side of her, smiled combatively, playing tug of war with the prize between their teeth. Byleth, wresting the thong free from her opponent, dropped it into her hand, bringing it to her face to inhale Rhea’s scent, and reaching between her legs to touch herself. Rhea could feel her mouth watering, unable to peel her eyes from the spectacle. She wanted to feel embarrassed, leering like a virgin, but took comfort in seeing Dedue reacting much the same way out of the corner of her eye. Byleth giggled at her two gawkers, tossing her reward over her shoulder and returned to Rhea’s side, suckling her other breast this time, moaning with need.

As Dedue laid behind her, slipping off his jeans, Rhea could feel two hands on either side of her, one delicate and one rugged, worm their way between her thighs. She let out a greedy whine as Byleth began circling her clit with dexterous fingers, and a thick finger entered her pussy from behind, massaging her clit from inside. This rhythm persisted for a couple, ecstatic minutes before Rhea felt Dedue’s knee attempting to part her legs, to grant his large hand more access.

Or so she thought.

Looking down, Rhea inhaled sharply, in absolute amazement.

_That’s definitely not a leg._

Between her thighs – and Byleth’s – was the biggest dick she’d ever seen. As she glanced back wide-eyed, Dedue chuckled at her incredulous face, whispering arrogantly into her ear, “I get that reaction a lot.”

Dedue clutched the woman’s hips forcing her ass against his abs, then grabbed Byleth, sandwiching Rhea snugly between them. Thrusting his hips, he fucked two sets of soft, hot thighs at once, drawing his length across their clits, feeling their pre-cum lubing his rigid cock. Rhea, receiving the greatest range of motion, began shuddering and moaning almost immediately, especially with Byleth and Dedue’s lips continuing to roam her flushed skin.

_Fuck, Rhea is so hot. Damnit, D, I’m so glad we did this._

Byleth loved seeing her boss like this, writhing between her and Dedue, all but begging for the two of them to ravish her, to fulfill her every fetish, Byleth enjoyed the power — but she was jealous. Being on the outside, her clit was not receiving the same long strokes that Rhea was, and _fuck_ , she wanted to squirm with that level of ecstasy too.

_Time to change it up._

Byleth and Dedue had done this before. The finger sandwich had become sort of a party trick for them and, though it wasn’t a common activity, more than one partner had found their self in Rhea’s position. This time, Byleth wanted to try something a little different. Swinging her hips upward,

_Just like that…_

…lifting her leg over Rhea’s…

_…almost there…_

…and digging her hip into the mattress…

_*!!!!!*_

The sound that followed was undefinable, Byleth unleashing a deep whine, and Dedue groaning through gritted teeth, as he plunged into Byleth’s wet pussy. Reaching between her legs, Byleth desperately assailed her clit, grinding her hips, as Dedue continued to thrust against Rhea and into her. Wanting – needing – to have any part of Rhea inside her, she stifled her demanding whimpers with one of Rhea’s swollen nipples, sucking deep and hard, stuffing her mouth with her breast.

Rhea didn’t ever want this night to end. One hand held her suckling assistant firmly to her breast, the other caressed the head of the man behind her, his teeth biting down just above her collarbone, hard enough to hurt, but soft enough to please. The three moved as one, thrusting from one end, grinding and returning momentum from the other, their synchronous motions accelerated with their escalating desires, the mental and visceral need to climax driving them.

Just as they moved as one, they came as one.

Nearing their crescendo, the lovers began to quake; Rhea’s core contracted, a squeal escaping her lips. Byleth’s hungry moans vibrated the breast still firmly held in her mouth until her tremoring gasp caused her to lose grip, the soaked breast threatening to slip out, until she latched, tenaciously, once more. Dedue felt his peak just a split second after his partners, pushed over the edge by the harmony of their sensuous moaning, hauntingly beautiful, and _oh, so fucking sexy_. The women’s fingers dug in as they rode out their slow, delectable orgasms, and Dedue pulled out, cumming hard across Byleth’s stomach, thick rivers of white running over the contours of her abs to the silk sheets below.

Their orgy complete, the three rolled onto their backs, taking deep, shaking breaths, fatigue catching up to them as their hormones dissipated and their adrenaline ran out. Glimpsing Dedue’s aftermath, Byleth pushed herself up onto her elbows:

“I should probably jump in the shower before this gets everywhere.”

Rhea, leaning up to take a look, whispered seductively into Byleth’s ear,

“No, I’ll get it.”

Straddling the young woman’s legs, Rhea’s tongue dipped into the shallow pool in Byleth’s belly button, lapping at the salty cum within and coating her stomach. What her licking didn’t pick up, she dragged further up Byleth’s body: warm, viscous wake, parting around her tongue. Rhea took her time, making numerous passes up and down the valleys of Byleth’s abs, drinking like her wanton, thirsty pet. Pushing small white streams, onto her breasts and nipples, she sucked them clean with thirsty lips. Filling her mouth, she guided her assistant into a propped position and, leaning over her, gazing into her arresting, blue eyes, shared Dedue’s seed, a sizable glob of spit and cum emerging from Rhea’s pursed lips and dropping onto Byleth’s waiting tongue. She swallowed without hesitation. Grinning with delight, and kissing the woman beneath her with cum-sticky lips, Rhea rolled off of her suddenly realizing that she was still in the real world, and not a dream, despite how marvelous this night had turned out.

“What time is it?”

Dedue leaned over to check the digital clock on the nightstand. The blinking display emanated a bright, red ‘8:13.’ Relaying the read out, Rhea cursed.

“Shit. I have to get going. I’m afraid I have another commitment.”

Byleth and Dedue exchanged worried glances, Byleth asking with concern:

“Um, no offense but, are you sure you want to be doing anything or going anywhere looking like… you… just had a threesome?”

Rhea smiled, laughing in her melodic, sing-song manner,

“That’s why I’m leaving now, so I have time to freshen up.”

As the three swung their legs to the floor and rose, Byleth turned to look at her roommate, his still mostly erect cock, glossy with pre-cum.

“D, come here and let me clean you up.”

The distance between the two was closed with a couple of Dedue’s giant strides, the man dwarfing the woman before him by more than a foot. Byleth turned her gaze to the man’s face, _his beard_ , holding his intent stare as she lowered herself to her knees, ass resting on the backs of her heels. She closed her eyes, and cradled the tip of his dick with a curled tongue, lifting it to her moist lips, and taking the head into her salivating mouth. Dedue moaned as the woman began gently sucking, inching his cock further in. Certain she’d never get the chance to see such a display anywhere else, Rhea dropped to her knees to watch in enthralled silence. She watched as inch by inch of Dedue’s giant member entered her assistant’s lips, and then her throat, which began to bulge. Her eyes followed the bulge as it probed deeper and deeper, disappearing into Byleth’s chest. Looking back to the woman’s face she was surprised to see that Dedue was somehow out of length to offer her, his balls resting against her chin, spit dripping off of them as it ran from the corners of Byleth’s mouth. Rhea’s jaw dropped as the young woman began bobbing her head back and forth, two, three, four times, stretching her throat with each pass, the massive cock vanishing between her lips each and every time. On the sixth and final pass, Byleth held his tip between drenched lips. Opening her eyes, she directed them to the man’s looming over her, batting her mile-long lashes innocently, and held his gaze as she slowly slid his manhood down her throat. As she reached the end, two mascara-clouded tears ran down each of her flushed cheeks in perfect symmetry, her only sign of strained effort. Drawing his cock from her mouth, Byleth noisily slurped the excess spit, she and Rhea’s pre-cum now cleared.

Rhea clapped dramatically, unable to fathom what she’d just witnessed,

“What a power move! You didn’t even _gag_! And he’s what, like almost a foot long? And how thick he is! I don’t know what’s more insane, his fucking horse cock or your bottomless void of a throat!”

Blushing, Byleth rose to her feet, wiping spit from her chin with the back of her hand. She could offer only a modest shrug in response. Dedue emitted a mirthful, thunderous roar, slapping his knee.

Rhea laughed in dismissal, slipping her thong back on and stepping into her dress, “I’m sorry, I’m not trying to embarrass you, it’s just… that was unbelievable.”

Dedue jumped back into his jeans while Byleth replaced her panties and pulled Dedue’s billowing cutoff T over her head. The absence of the sleeves and much of the shirt left gaping windows, baiting Rhea’s eyes with a large sample of side boob:

“I might have to let you break the office dress code if you wore that,” Rhea snickered playfully.

Byleth tittered, “Mmmm, I don’t know, maybe on casual Friday.”

The three silently made their way to the front door, Byleth and Dedue seeing Rhea out. The food sat, untouched, on the dining room table and, looking at it, Byleth hung her head, sighing in disappointment. Rhea hated seeing her like that, and tried to lift her spirits with a light-hearted joke,

“Byleth, don’t worry about the food, trust me. That finger sandwich was more than enough for me.”

Byleth smiled weakly, “I wanted this night to be perfect. To impress you. To get the promotion. Instead I fucked everything up in the first five minutes, and then fucked you…and my roommate… and, ugh, you know what I’m saying.”

Rhea was shocked, “Byleth, the promotion _is_ yours.”

Byleth’s head shot up, “Really? But what about the dinner? I thought the tradition was that the best host gets the job?”

Rhea rolled her eyes in irritation, “that _tradition_ is just an ass-kissing formality that needs to die… though I’ll never complain if it’s you two doing the kissing.”

Byleth took a moment to consider her words, “It’s because of the sex, isn’t it? I feel like such a slut – and not in a good way. I don’t want to be the assistant that slept her way to the top…”

Rhea burst into her symphonic laughter, “Byleth, the promotion was always going to be yours, it has nothing to do with tonight – and sweetie, you’re already at the top. You’re one of the hardest-working, most intelligent employees we have, and a damned good assistant; SeirOS is lucky to have you. **I’m** lucky to have you…”

The honey-sweet smile that blossomed on her assistant’s face melted Rhea’s heart, as she added,

“…But, I really do need to be going now.”

Byleth swung the front door wide, and she and Dedue escorted Rhea down the private hall to the elevator, summoning it with a quick push of a button.

Stepping on to the elevator, Rhea smirked, “maybe we should make _this_ a tradition of our own, though? Make it a weekend deal?”

Byleth and Dedue were taken aback, barely managing to form any words at all,

“Oh! Uh… yeah, that sounds great, we’re down whenever you are.”

Rhea smiled, the same smile she’d arrived with earlier: radiant, picturesque, almost too perfect to be believed.

“It’s settled then. I’ll see you Monday, Byleth, and you next weekend, Dedue.”

The two roommates smiled as the elevator door began to close, Rhea adding one last request:

“By the way, the finger sandwich was lovely, but I’ve always had a soft spot for sweets. Maybe a creampie next time?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story (or didn't), consider checking out my first fic, "Putting You in Your Place (In My Heart?)," especially if you're a fellow Edeleth shipper. That story will have a part 2 coming soon. Follow me on Twitter @edieshornycrown for updates and notifications.


End file.
